Just sit back n enjoy the show
by TiaDalma92
Summary: The Nightstalkers are going on a mission and King doesn't like Zoe's role in it.
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Honeycomb hideout:

- Kay, guys, this is it. We're going to make the hit tonight. As we all know Israel is currently settled in hotel "Dream". The cargo from the ship he arrived with is in a safe in the underground level of the hotel, while he is in the penthouse. We still don't know what they are carrying, but since it involves vampires, it can't be good. The security has been told that there are very important files in the safe and to keep and eye for intruders in the area. Israel's guards are also with him. 20 have been confirmed, don't know if there are others. We need to make this quick and clean. We go there, steal whatever they've brought and kill everyone that get's in our way, while in the meantime someone has to distract Israel 'cause if he suspects something, he's gonna trigger the alarm and when more vampires arrive all is going to hell.

Abby looked everyone in the room in the eyes, while explaining to them what their plan was. They where in the weaponry and it was dark outside. The hit they were about to do was risky because they were outnumbered. There were only 5 of them against 20 or more. They took the risk anyway. There was no other to do the job. Seeing everyone nodded in understandment she continued:

- Alright, so, Jack is gonna park a block from the hotel and hack the cameras, so we can see everything that is happening in the hotel. I'm gonna go with him and wait for King's call that we're all clear to move in. I'm gonna go ahead and deactivate the alarm then King and I are gonna sneak in and steal the content of the safe. But remember: everything has to be done without Israel knowing, or we're dead meat.

Everyone nodded again in agreement and began to arm themselves when suddenly Jack (the new driver) asked:

- Who's gonna distract Israel?

The room fell in complete silence when all eyes turned to the only person not given a particular part in the mission.

- NO! NOT A FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL! – Hannibal King shouted throwing the gun he was holding across the table. His face was red from rage by the almost disgusting idea.

- King, calm down. – Abby said in a controlled voice.

- Don't you tell me to calm down, Whistler. How can you even think it?!? That's ….. UGH!

Zoe tried to protest King's sudden outburst about her not being able to distract that Israel guy but Abby beat her to it.

- So what do you expect us to do? Huh? If you prefer to be in a bra and bikini, high heels and a tone of makeup on your face, go in there and try to seduce Israel, get him drugged and to ACTUALLY think that it will work then it's fine with me. I have no objections.

Abby was literally shooting daggers with her look and King was literally trying not to throw up. Jack and Wade (the new weaponry specialist) were laughing their asses off while Zoe was behind Abby, a stern look on her face that showed that she completely supports the only other female in the group. They could almost see the light bulb that clicked above King's head.

- And why can't you do it? – he said, crossing his arms, making his muscles even more visible. Zoe couldn't take her eyes off them and felt her lips parting a bit. Her daydreaming was broken by Abby's immediate response. Like she knew that he would ask her that question.

- Because she can't deactivate the alarm. And neither do you. – she continued with a more calm voice. – I'm worried about Zoe too, King, but…

- It doesn't look like it. – he spat.

Abby was taken aback but managed to control her anger and said what she had to say:

- But I believe in her. – and after a short moment she added – Unlike you.

If looks could kill Abby will be nothing but ash. King knew she was right and she hated her for it. She was always right, damn it. He just couldn't imagine letting Zoe be that fucker's whore even for a few minutes, who knows what he can do to her. It's not that he doesn't believe in her it's just … he loves her too much to risk her being hurt. The killer part is that he has to be positioned on the 43 floor in the opposite building, watching through binoculars the strip show that Zoe's going to be making for that motherfucker while waiting for her to give him a sign that they're ready to move. FUCK. This was so messed up. The room was quiet and everyone was waiting to see if there's gonna be change in plans. King, looking sternly in Abby's eyes, moved his gaze to look at Zoe. She looked so determined that he almost lost it. He grabbed his hostler and a couple of silver stakes and left the weaponry.  
Zoe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Abby turned to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

- It's okay, Zoe. He'll get over it. – she said in a motherly voice.

The moment she said that they both jumped by the sound of something breaking, followed by a loud "FUCK FUCK FUCK" and more breaking.

- I can't stand when he's mad at me. And I feel like everytime it is my fault. – Zoe said, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out.

- No, no, honey, that's not right at all. – Abby put a finger under her chin to make her look at her eyes. - Look, I know this is going to be hard for you, and believe me I don't like this better than King does, but I believe in you. That's why you must believe in yourself. Be strong girl. – she said playfully. - With that Cinderella face and sexy body you'll get the fucker drugged in no time.

Zoe managed to smile. She really loved Abby. She was like a mother and a best friend. Abby was always there, when Zoe needed support. And always knew how to shut King up. If it wasn't for both of them she would be dead and gone. Zoe took her mother's death hard. Good thing it was King to cheer her up, even a little. Eight years have past since that event and some things have changed. When she was little she used to spend more time with King: she played hide and seek with him, combed his hair, him teaching her how to fight and defend herself. But after time she entered puberty. The hormones triggered and she just couldn't take her eyes of his handsome face and that body that just screams "fuck me". She just couldn't look at him the same way she used to. Zoe became distant and more shy of him. King didn't understand the reason behind that behavior of hers but decided not to press the matter. Abby saw the change too and one night she went to Zoe's room to have some girls talk. Zoe told her everything and to her surprise Abby just smiled and kissed her temple. Zoe expected her to say that this wasn't right, it's not the way it's supposed to be, that she must try to forget those feelings, but none of that came and she felt relief.

- Zoe. – Wade's voice brought her back to the present.

She turned around and saw that they were the only two left in the weaponry.

- Where's everyone?

- Well, Jack is in the van preparing some things, Abby's up in your room and said that you should get there so she can prepare you, and King's probably somewhere breaking something.

Zoe felt a familiar feeling in her stomach when he mentioned King's name.

- Okay, I'm gonna go to my room now. 

She heard him saying "kay" as she made her way to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's POV:

- Get in position and wait for my go. – I herd King over the speaker/ microphone as I was making my way across the road to the hotel. I walked with such confidence that I surprise even myself. I suppose it is due to the meeting me n Abby had in my room.

Flashback:

When Wade told me that she was waiting for me upstairs I went straight to my room and found her pulling out clothes from a bag. There were make up accessories all over my bed.  
She turned around and smiled.

- It's time to get you prepared for the mission. – she said with a wicked smile on her face that I didn't like at all but said nothing.

I spend an hour being dressed up in different bras, bikini, skirts, my hair was being done and make up. I thought I was gonna be sick I've never put on so much make up on my face.  
As Abby was doing my lip gloss I almost jumped when she suddenly announced that I was ready.

- Okay, you're done. Let's see the expression on your pretty little face when you look at your reflection.

She made her way to my wardrobe and opened the one wing so I can see myself in the mirror.

…

- So, what do you think?

- I, uh … fuck, is that really me?

- Yes it is.

I couldn't look away from the mirror.

- God, I'm so HOT!!!

- I'm glad you like yourself. – Abby said with a satisfied expression.

- Are you fucking kidding me? I love myself. I'm … oh God, and the make up …. hair …. I'm hot shit!

Fuck I was so SEXY and I'm not shy or embarrassed at all to say it. I knew I had a beautiful body but I never thought that I would look like … that. I was wearing a black lifting bra with red laces that was doing wonders to my chest and the same bikini. My hair was curl at the ends and fixed with hair spray. My nails and toenails were painted black and I was lifted on 10sm high heels. Oh, I love Abby. And I couldn't stop myself but wonder what will King say when he sees me like this. Sadness was written on my face as I though of how he'll react and tell me to go change and that he'll never want to see me like that again. I felt tears fill my eyes.

- Hey, hey. – I heard Abby's concerned voice. – What's wrong, honey? Don't cry you'll ruin your make up.

I immediately lifted my head up to try keep the tears in my eyes and felt Abby's hand on my shoulder.

- Zoe, if this really frightens you, we can think …

- No no, it's okay. It's not that. – I sad turning away from her and taking the coat she gave me from my bed.

- You think that King will change his opinion about you. – there was sadness in her voice.

I wanted to deny, but I just couldn't. That's exactly the thought that filled my mind and was breaking my heart.

- Zoe, turn around.

The change in her tone made me obey immediately. I turned around and met her stern eyes.

- The last thing I want now is you doubting in yourself. This is a dangerous mission and we are risking our lives.

- Yes, I know. – I said quietly. 

- Look at yourself. – she said, moving away from the mirror. – You are hot, just like you said. There is nothing you can't do, you are calm, determined and you have a job to take care of. You go in there, drug that fucker, give the signal to King and you go straight to Jack. Me and King steel whatever there is and get the hell out of there. And we're home free. 

Her words brought me courage and a devilish smile appeared on my face. Of course I can do this, I've never doubted myself. Abby smiled and started walking to my door. Before closing it she whispered:

- And don't worry 'bout King. I'm sure he'll enjoy the show most. – she winked and left.

I giggled and started to put the coat on. I had only a bra and bikini underneath but I didn't mind. Something on the desk caught my eye and I went to pick it up. It was a laser. A dirty idea entered my mind as I put the laser in my pocket.

End of flashback.

I entered the hotel and went straight to the reception. I saw a couple of guards talking on the door and then more next to the elevator. I turned my head to the woman behind the desk and asked in a sweet voice.

- Hello, my name is Jade King. Mr. Israel is expecting me.

The woman typed something on her computer then smiled and allowed me to proceed. I returned the smile and made my way to the elevator, my heels sounding in the hall.

- Jade King?

- It's the first thing that came to my mind. – I whispered to King, and felt myself blush. I had a speaker/microphone in my ear that wasn't visible due to my loose hair. It was skin colored too so it would be hard to notice.

- If you say so. – he said and I heard him chuckle. That sent shivers down my spine. I'm happy that he's in a better mood now.

The doors of the elevator opened and I entered. Good thing I was alone.

- So, what do you intend to do when you go to the penthouse?- King asked.

A wicked smile appeared on my face as I said with confidence:

- You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy the show, baby.

God I was so ready to do this. The feeling in my stomach was from both excitement and fear.

King laughed at my flirting.

- I'm sure I'll do, darling. – he said in a husky voice.

Oh God, Hannibal King is going to be the death of me. Fucking hormones. The elevator stopped and I started to make my way to the door of the penthouse. So it begins.

- Zoe.

King's voice stopped my hand almost a centimeter from the door knob.

- Yes.

- I want you to be careful okay? Don't try anything risky. And if that bastard tries anything I'm gonna make a whole in his head.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

- You brought the sniper didn't you?

- Yep.

I shook my head and smiled. He's so overprotective that it's almost cute.

- Don't worry King. I wont get hurt.

- You better, 'cause if you do when we get home I'm gonna spank you.

Oh, he just did not say THAT! I was left with no words. I think I fell a tingling between my legs. He's such a pervert. I hate that he has such affection on me. The short moment of silence was broken by Abby's voice. Fuck, I totally forgot about them. I blushed so hard I was like a tomato.

- Anytime, Zoe. – she said slowly, the impatience evident in her voice.

- Here it goes. – I said and entered through Israel's door. 


End file.
